Un camino claro
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Haruka, 17 años, ya lejos están los tiempos en los que era una niña indefensa. Cuando Mamoru finalmente consiga la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba, ¿será tiempo de terminar el contrato con su guardaespaldas?-No soy dueña de UDDUP ni de sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es la idea más original, tal vez sea muy parecida a las que hay en a otros fanfics publicados, pero quise dar mi toque en la relación entre una Haruka en su último año de escuela y su guardaespaldas. En esta historia quiero resaltar la comprensión y confianza mutua e implícita que espero siga desarrollándose entre Mamoru y Haruka a medida que avance el manga de UDDUP, escribí esta historia de 5 capítulos en Enero de este año, después del capítulo 138 por lo que no va acorde a muchos de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido después de este capítulo. En todo caso espero la disfruten. Aclaro que Mamoru está muy fuera de su personaje en varias partes, pero hay que divertirse de vez en cuando.

* * *

_Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar,_

_con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano_

_por la eternidad_

-Zoé, Labios rotos.

* * *

Apoyándose en sus manos, y dando un salto hacia atrás, la joven pudo esquivar el golpe que iba dirigido a ella, a la vez que recogía del piso la katana que su contrincante le había echado al suelo en un movimiento anterior. El cabello rubio pareció moverse en cámara lenta, ante un movimiento tan ágil y elegante, y en poco tiempo, la aprendiz de samurai se encontraba en pie y con su katana nuevamente en sus manos. Orgullosa de su rápida reacción, sonrió y miró a los ojos a su maestro. En ese día, había logrado aguantar ocho minutos sin que un golpe mortal la hubiese alcanzado, un nuevo récord. Sin moverse de su posición defensiva, el samurai se quitó las gafas, las guardó en su bolsillo y con los dedos se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. Ese era un golpe para el que ella no estaba preparada, y antes de darse cuenta, la katana de su oponente se detuvo a algunos milímetros de su cuello.

-Y estás muerta…-Susurró el experto, mientras la miraba fijamente sin poder realmente verla. La joven se quedó sin aliento por unos cuantos segundos, no tanto por la impresión de su derrota súbita, sino por los ojos calmados que la miraban, y los mechones de cabello que volvían uno por uno a su lugar en la frente del maestro. Ese instante parecía que no iba a terminar, hasta que unos aplausos se escucharon.

-¡Muy bien, Haruka!-Gritó Igawa desde la entrada a la casa, Sierra aplaudía orgullosa y Juliet apenas y parecía entretenida. Desde hace aproximadamente un año, acostumbraban a presenciar los "combates" entre Mamoru y Haruka, y todos observaban deleitosos el crecimiento de la pequeña, que además de ser ya una joven hermosa y delicada, había asimilado rápidamente diferentes estilos de lucha. Mamoru se mostró molesto con la euforia de sus compañeros, Haruka pensó que él creería que muchos halagos la harían perder dedicación y la llevarían a confiarse. Haruka saludó a sus espectadores con algo de vergüenza.

-Te falta concentración -Le dijo Mamoru, ignorando a sus compañeros, y extendiendo su mano para guardar la katana que tenía la joven. Haruka le entregó la katana, y Mamoru se llevó las dos en una mano después de ponerse sus lentes nuevamente. Finalmente dijo -En todo caso, estuvo bien.

Haruka respiró profundamente, ocho minutos sin que Mamoru pudiese acertar un golpe mortal (a pesar de que ella sabía que no estaba peleando ni a la mitad de su potencial) era un trabajo arduo. Dirigiéndose hacia un emocionado Igawa (imitando los movimientos de Haruka), una sonriente Sierra y una indiferente Juliet, Haruka observó como Mamoru pasó entre ellos sin siquiera inmutarse. Ya dentro de la casa, lo vio esquivar un golpe de Dai. Haruka sonrió fatigada y descansó un poco en los brazos de Sierra, que la recibió con un abrazo.

-Muy bien, Haruka, lo hiciste genial -Le dijo Sierra, mientras Igawa seguía narrando la hazaña. Parecían reacciones exageradas, pero el primer año de combates había sido tan lamentable que no había tenido espectadores, fue pasado el año, que pudo mantenerse 30 segundos sin ser derrotada. Desde entonces, Igawa y Sierra habían tomado la costumbre de observar sus progresos, como fruto de su entrenamiento férreo. Dos años después, Haruka podía mantenerse ocho minutos sin ser vencida. Era algo para celebrar, pero a la vez reafirmaba la abrumadora fuerza de su guardaespaldas, lo que la hizo sonrojar levemente.

-Toma -Juliet le extendió una botella de agua a Haruka con una risa burlona en su rostro, esa era su forma de felicitarla. La joven rubia recibió la botella y se tomó la mitad sin detenerse.

-Creo que me daré un baño -Anunció Haruka, e Igawa se mostró algo decepcionado de tener que regresar al trabajo. -En unas horas tendré listo el almuerzo.- Le dijo a Igawa tratando de consolarlo.

-No Haruka, como una forma de felicitación, Juliet y yo nos encargaremos de hacer el almuerzo, aprovecha y descansa. -Le dijo Sierra. Juliet hizo una mala cara, no sabía qué pretendía Sierra con ese plan de compartir tiempo con ella.

-Oh, como sea, yo solo cortaré los ingredientes -Dijo la morena, quien se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

* * *

Haruka dejó caer el agua sobre su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos. Recordó los ojos de Mamoru y su gesto natural de arreglarse el cabello con los dedos. Era suficientemente difícil controlar sus reacciones, estaba segura que Mamoru podía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo tan solo con el ritmo de su respiración. Después que cuatro años atrás Mamoru hubiese aceptado su propuesta de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" mientras ella colgaba como rehén, Haruka había procurado mantener la calma. Al principio, Mamoru solía recordárselo, solo para avergonzarla, y burlarse de ella un rato, lo que le hacía dudar por momentos de su seriedad; pero pasados dos años, Mamoru no volvió a mencionar el tema…ya ni siquiera Igawa lo hacía. Habían sido cuatro años largos de luchas contra Turus, y más profundamente, contra el Plunderer; y aunque las cosas parecían resolverse por momentos, nuevos enemigos surgían. Haruka se había preparado toda su vida para esto, pero a veces se sentía cansada, especialmente al no conocer si su premonición se haría realidad. Con el tiempo, había desarrollado sentimientos profundos por Mamoru, los cuales se intensificaban a medida que crecía. Fuera de la ducha, se observó al espejo, su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, pero aún conservaba la delicada forma de su rostro. Ahora tenía 17 años, era una mujer, pero le dolía pensar que para Mamoru, seguía siendo una niña.

* * *

Haruka salió del baño cubierta por una toalla, teniendo otra toalla en su cabeza, Mamoru salía de su cuarto, y mirando a Haruka solo por un instante, bajó hacia el primer piso. A Haruka le parecía que Mamoru la evitaba constantemente, y se preguntaba si le desagradaba que hubiese crecido. En todos los años que había conocido a Mamoru, a pesar de la dulzura especial que él le mostraba en ocasiones, nunca la había siquiera tomado de la mano. Por eso, durante meses de entrenamiento Haruka se hizo la vencida en el suelo, simplemente para que Mamoru la ayudase a levantar, y ella pudiese sentir, a través de los guantes que Mamoru le hacía usar, la calidez de su mano. Ahora, siendo Haruka una adolescente, y habiendo desarrollado un cuerpo envidiable, se preguntaba si Mamoru lo único que había querido era una pequeña hermanita a su lado.

Dai vio pasar a Mamoru nuevamente hacia el patio con una katana en su mano, iba a entrenar nuevamente. Mamoru lo había felicitado pues su sed de sangre ya era más difícil de detectar, pero un halago de ese tipo solo hacía que Dai se llenara de rabia. Después de pasar unos diez minutos en la cocina, Juliet logró escabullirse y fue al taller a ver a Igawa trabajar, como se había vuelto un hábito en ella. Solía preguntarle demasiadas cosas a Igawa, que en realidad no le interesaba conocer. Sierra suspiró, pensando que Juliet atrasaría el trabajo de Igawa, pero que igual, él no se mostraba molesto por ello.

* * *

Mamoru no se mostró complacido cuando probó la comida y se dio cuenta que no la había cocinado Haruka. Todos esperaban su reacción, por eso se habían quedado mirándolo mientras tomaba el primer bocado. La repentina cara de desagrado del samurai ya no era un motivo para ofenderse, sino que provocaba un conjunto de risas entre los habitantes de la casa; en todo caso, Mamoru nunca dejaba comida (excepto aquella vez que Dai cocinó y le pareció gracioso condimentar en exceso la parte de Mamoru). Haruka comía en silencio. Mamoru podía ver a través de sus lentes rojos, el cabello de Haruka peinado en una trenza, la cual estaba apoyada del lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Esta noche voy a salir solo -Era el inconfundible tono de su guardaespaldas para dirigirse a ella. Igawa subió una ceja y Haruka apretó su boca. Ya eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Haruka tenía la oportunidad de acompañarlos, ya en su último año de escuela, las cosas se habían hecho más difíciles, por lo que solo le permitían acompañarlos los viernes y sábados en la noche. Hoy era viernes, y había esperado con ansias poder pasar un tiempo con ellos, especialmente con Mamoru, pues aparte de los entrenamientos, ya no era mucho el tiempo que pasaba con él. Haruka suspiró y levantó el rostro para enfrentarse a la mirada de Mamoru.

-Está bien. -Mamoru la observó un tiempo más mientras masticaba una porción de arroz. Tanta seriedad en él llegaba a molestarla. Su cara empezaba a sonrojarse, pero respiraba con tranquilidad, de manera que Mamoru no notara su nerviosismo. Todos comían en silencio, Sierra observaba con preocupación a Haruka.

* * *

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Mamoru aún no regresaba. Haruka seguía en la sala esperándolo. Sintió unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras e intentó hacerse la dormida.

-Haruka… -Era la voz de Sierra.- …Haruka, sé que estás despierta.-La joven abrió los ojos.

-Serena-san… -Haruka se levantó y le hizo un espacio a Sierra para que se sentara a su lado. Sierra la miró profundamente y sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Haruka…

-Yo sé que vas a preguntarme…

-¿Tuviste una premonición sobre esto?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-No…simplemente conozco esa mirada, Serena-san. Yo…

-Te estaba observando esta tarde durante el almuerzo y me preguntaba, ¿qué sientes por Mamoru? -Haruka no pensó que Sierra le preguntara directamente. -A ti…¿te gusta Mamoru? No pienso que él sea una buena compañía para…

-Serena-san…-Haruka la detuvo, con una mirada algo dolida, no le agradaba el concepto que tenían muchas personas acerca de su futuro esposo. -Mamoru-san es un buen hombre, hemos peleado juntos durante años, yo sé que sus métodos son violentos, pero…tú sabes que es una persona leal y…-Haruka se sintió un poco avergonzada al tratar de justificar a Mamoru delante de Sierra.

-Blade, Mamoru, es un maestro de la espada, que vive solamente para mejorar sus habilidades, es realmente excepcional. Haruka, yo no digo que Mamoru sea malo, simplemente…no creo que pueda hacerte feliz. No parece interesarle nada aparte de mejorar su arte.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, Sierra había dicho algo realmente tonto. Ella sabía que su guardaespaldas la había protegido durante mucho tiempo, y que en realidad no era solo la espada lo que le interesaba, pero las palabras de Sierra retumbaban en su mente. Era una relación de conveniencia, Haruka atraía numerosos enemigos habilidosos, los cuales Mamoru se encargaba de despedazar.

-Serena-san, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero todo está bien. –Sierra no supo qué más decirle, parecía que sus palabras habían hecho sentir mal a Haruka. Le dio un corto abrazo y subió.

-Buenas noches, Haruka.

-Buenas noches, Serena-san.

Haruka se quedó dormida buscando huir de esas ideas que le carcomían la mente. Era realmente difícil amar a una persona tan enigmática como el ciego samurai que había conocido en sus visiones desde que era niña. Lo próximo que sintió Haruka fue una mano sobre su frente, con lo que se apresuró a despertar sobresaltada, poniendo un pie sobre el hombro de su atacante. Estando dormida, había podido determinar la posición de la persona que la había tocado, y se había ubicado de manera que podía atacarlo. Mamoru la observó sin musitar palabra. Haruka estaba en una posición extraña, lista para atacar, pero siendo que el agresor era Mamoru, era simplemente Haruka en una posición vergonzosa. La joven se apresuró a levantarse y componerse la ropa.

-Mamoru-san…disculpa... -Mamoru respiraba agitadamente. Estaba oscuro, pero Haruka podía sentir su profundo cansancio. No era común en él. -¿Pasó algo?¿Estás bien? Mamoru-san…-Con el cabello un poco desordenado, Haruka se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Mamoru, éste pareció tambalearse un poco, por lo que ella trató de sostenerlo por los brazos. Mamoru se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Perdiste mucha sangre?¿Qué…?

-Dije que estoy bien, simplemente estoy cansado, me iré a acostar y mañana amaneceré como nuevo. Ve tú también a dormir. -Mamoru pronunció esta última frase con suavidad y fatiga. Su discípula se negó a subir de primero, por lo que fue detrás de él, cuidando que no fuese a caerse mientras subía las escaleras. La espalda de Mamoru apenas y podía distinguirse en la oscuridad. Su respiración empezaba a normalizarse. Sin decir más, Mamoru entró a su cuarto y Haruka dio unos pasos más hacia el suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Haruka… -Alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. El sol atravesaba las cortinas, y la joven luchaba por despertar de sus sueños que siempre parecían tan reales. Otra noche más de Mamoru blandiendo su katana peligrosamente y corriendo. Los golpes en la puerta se intensificaron un poco, pero la voz que la llamaba seguía en calma, una voz profunda que ella conocía muy bien. -Haruka...- La vidente se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta, ocultando su cuerpo tras ella.

-Buenos días, Mamoru-san...

-Alístate, en dos horas salimos. -Le dijo Mamoru con la voz ligeramente ronca, parecía haberse despertado hace poco.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó Haruka con los ojos aún entrecerrados. El brazo izquierdo de Mamoru se encontraba cubierto de vendas.

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas... -Respondió Mamoru vagamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Haruka cerró la puerta y se cambió para bajar a preparar el desayuno de todos. La casa estaba en silencio, era sábado y todos dormían. Tarareando, Haruka preparó un desayuno que le devolviese las energías a todos, y que especialmente, alegrara el estómago de su esposo..."Esposo" pensó Haruka sin poder evitar sonrojarse y reírse de la idea. Estaba desayunando, cuando Mamoru entró a la cocina. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla y no llevaba sus lentes. Tiempo de controlar la respiración. Haruka se levantó a servirle algo de comer a Mamoru. Su maestro no se opuso, y se sentó a la mesa.

-Tus heridas... -Comentó Haruka en voz baja.

-Está bien, solo fue una cortada en el brazo.

-¿Quieres café o jugo?

-Café está bien. -Haruka puso los platos sobre la mesa y siguió desayunando. Mamoru empezó a comer en silencio, en un principio lentamente, y luego más rápido, como indicación que estaba complacido con la cocina de Haruka. Ella apenas y daba un bocado de tanto en tanto mientras lo observaba, se preguntaba si Mamoru sin sus lentes podía determinar que ella lo estaba mirando. Pronto Mamoru había terminado.

-Te traeré más -Le dijo Haruka, y nuevamente, él no se opuso. Empezó a comer la nueva porción del desayuno.

-Ve a arreglarte, tenemos que irnos en un rato. -Una noche exhaustiva de lucha no le quitaban a Mamoru lo insistente que podía ser en ocasiones. Haruka suspiró.

-Ok, Ok, ya voy. -La joven se alejó y subió las escaleras.

* * *

Pasada una hora, Igawa y Sierra habían despertado y estaban desayunando. Haruka decidía en su cuarto qué debía ponerse. Al parecer, tendría la oportunidad de salir con Mamoru a solas. Escogió un lindo vestido que tenía guardado desde ya hace tiempo, esperando una oportunidad para estar con él, así fuese solamente a recoger municiones. Haruka salió de su cuarto y Juliet, caminando alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Haruka. Juliet se limitó a sonreír, y pasando a su lado le dijo:-Solo me preguntaba, para quién te ponías ese vestido. -Haruka le hizo una cara de desagrado y bajó tras de ella rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos días -Saludó Haruka a Igawa y Sierra. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, y recostado en la sala, Mamoru podía escuchar su emoción.

-You're looking good, girl -Le dijo Igawa riéndose. Haruka se peinó el cabello detrás de las orejas y se río burlonamente.

-Ya, Igawa-san, me avergüenzas...

-¿Vas a salir? -Le preguntó Sierra.

-¿Ya estás lista? -Haruka se sorprendió un poco, Mamoru estaba detrás de ella, tenía sus lentes puestos, y un buzo gris de tela ligera.

-Sí...solo me falta ponerme la peluca y los lentes. -Dijo Haruka cubriéndose los hombros. No era como si Mamoru los pudiese ver, pero de todos modos, se sintió avergonzada por un momento.

-No es necesario -Murmuró Mamoru, dándose vuelta. -Vamos.

-¿Qué...?

-Está bien, Sierra, no va a pasar nada. -La interrumpió Mamoru, y tomando su bastón salió de la casa seguido por la joven Haruka.

* * *

Mamoru avanzaba sin decir nada. La brisa movía el cabello de Haruka, así como su adorable vestido blanco. Haruka caminaba tranquilamente, disfrutando la silenciosa compañía de su maestro, sus zapatillas rojas hacían un leve sonido al caminar. Muchos jóvenes volteaban al verla pasar, Haruka, 17 años, su rostro era realmente hermoso, y mucho más esa mañana que podía caminar orgullosa al lado de Mamoru.

-Mamoru-san, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -Haruka seguía escogiendo sus palabras para lucir lo más madura posible delante de él. Sin voltear, Mamoru apoyó vacilante su mano en el hombro de Haruka. Este simple toque causó un escalofrío en ella. Pareciendo notarlo, Mamoru la retiró rápidamente.

-Quería comer algo de torta. -Haruka se río entre dientes y se permitió sujetarse a la manga de Mamoru tal y como hacía cuando era una niña.-¿Qué...?

-Simplemente estoy cuidando a mi acompañante ciego -Dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

-Es realmente molesto...un grupo de chicas solía perseguirme amenazante por el pasillo. Estaba cansada de eso, trataban de empujarme todo el tiempo. Entonces tuve que llevar la katana un día a la escuela. Durante el receso, mientras caminaban tras de mí tratando de hacerme caer, me voltee desenfundado la katana- Haruka imitó la cara malévola de Mamoru, mientras éste divertido comía su segunda porción de pastel de chocolate. -Fue todo lo que hacía falta, gritaron, y yo salí corriendo hacia el salón mientras aguantaba la risa.

A Mamoru le daba gusto que Haruka pudiese hablar tan libremente delante de él, realmente se veía feliz de estar fuera de su jaula un rato.

-Sobra decir que los maestros no les creyeron al acusarme de cargar armas a la escuela.

-Me imagino qué diría Sierra si le contaras eso..."No debes ponerte en riesgo de esa manera, Haruka, estás en constante peligro" -Mamoru trató sin mucho éxito de imitar a Sierra, pero de igual manera consiguió sacarle una risa a Haruka. -¿Quieres un poco?- Le preguntó a Haruka extendiéndole una porción con el tenedor. Mamoru sonreía, realmente disfrutaba tomarla por sorpresa. Haruka tomó el tenedor de Mamoru y se comió el pedazo de torta. Al devolverlo, aprovechó para lanzarle una cereza a Mamoru en la cara, la cuál éste esquivó con facilidad. La cereza salió volando hacia la otra mesa. La camarera los miró con desagrado.

-Mamoru...- Dijo Haruka con frustración. Lo había llamado por su nombre y sin honoríficos por primera vez. -Mamoru-san- Corrigió rápidamente. Mamoru sonrió y se compuso los lentes, parecía divertirle el nerviosismo de su acompañante. Haruka terminó su postre en silencio, tomando sorbos de agua de tanto en tanto. Mamoru no había tomado nada de agua, definitivamente, tenía un gusto especial por los dulces.

* * *

-No se trata de mover con rapidez la espada o de tener la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla con facilidad. En este punto lo que debes mejorar para poder esquivarme es la rapidez de tus pies. Aprende a distribuir tu peso, así ganarás algunas milésimas de segundo de ventaja.

-Oh, ¿te parece inteligente darle tantos consejos a tu oponente? -Mamoru volteó y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Oponente? Te faltan unos diez años todavía, pequeña.

Mamoru y Haruka caminaban por un parque en el centro de la ciudad, habían tomado el subterráneo solo para llegar allí. De verdad era un lugar hermoso, tranquilo, solitario y lleno de árboles y flores. Durante todo ese día, Mamoru había estado extrañamente animado, y de alguna manera había escogido ese parque para que dieran un paseo. La brisa soplaba y llenaba todo el lugar con el aroma de las flores. Haruka no había tenido ninguna premonición durante el transcurso de la jornada, parecía que estaban fuera de peligro, y ella se sentía complacida que nadie los hubiese interrumpido.

-Creo que ayer estuve muy cerca de vencerte -Declaró Haruka con deseos de hacer reír a Mamoru.

-Por eso es que no apoyo a Igawa y Sierra, te están llenando la cabeza de ideas, solo eres una discípula inexperta. Un maestro como yo no puede ser superado.

-En diez años seré tu oponente, ya verás, Mamoru-san.

"Diez años" pensó Mamoru, era un tiempo que parecía muy distante. ¿Acaso estarían juntos en diez años? Mamoru le desordenó el cabello a Haruka.

-Sueña, Haruka...

Mamoru se sentó en una banca y ella lo siguió. Era un día realmente feliz, con tan solo un par de horas Haruka había podido sentir cómo la distancia se acortaba entre ellos, aquellos temores de que su guardián se sintiese desagradado con su presencia parecían esfumarse. Volvían a ser Mamoru y Haruka, solo ellos dos, como muchos años antes cuando pasaron un tiempo en casa de Inaba-sensei.

-Mamoru-san, anoche tuve una premonición... -Haruka trató de hablar en un tono serio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué trataba?

-Bueno, tú estabas en el centro de la habitación con una katana, no tenías barba... -Mamoru empezó a reírse-...y tu cabello estaba teñido de color rubio, así como el mío -La brisa movía el cabello de Haruka hacia Mamoru, y apoyado contra la banca, Mamoru lo observaba moverse-...creo que querías imitarme, no sé, como soy más fuerte que tú, entonces tal vez...-Mamoru empezó a jugar con el cabello de Haruka, tomando los cabellos entre sus dedos y dejándolos ir, y luego tomándolos nuevamente.-...quieres ser como yo, Mamoru-san, eso es lo que pasa.

Mamoru seguía riéndose, pero su risa parecía un poco forzada. Haruka controlaba su respiración mientras Mamoru jugaba con su cabello, se sentía muy nerviosa solamente con un gesto como ese.

-Tal vez esa premonición se cumpla -Dijo Mamoru sonriendo y posando su mirada en el rostro de Haruka. Ella sonrió nerviosa y miró hacia otro lado. Repentinamente, sintió los brazos de Mamoru que la rodeaban con suavidad. Sin necesidad de realizar mucho esfuerzo, Mamoru la atrajo hacia él, dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, y la abrazó profundamente. Haruka no podía hablar, sentía como la temperatura de su rostro y orejas aumentaba. Los brazos de Mamoru contra sus brazos, las manos de Mamoru apoyadas en su espalda. Su barbilla apoyada en su hombro, la respiración de Mamoru en su cuello. El cálido cuerpo de Mamoru tan cerca de ella. Haruka intentaba guardar la compostura, no podía moverse, no podía pensar, solo quería rendirse ante el abrazo de Mamoru.

-...M-Mamoru-san...-pudo apenas susurrar mientras se le quebraba la voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mamoru?¿Por qué la abrazaba?

-Cállate -La interrumpió Mamoru, y atrajo un poco más a Haruka hacia él. La joven temblaba, con sus brazos, Mamoru podía sentir su pequeña cintura, y apoyando un lado de su cara contra uno de los hombros descubiertos de ella, no se permitió mirar hacia abajo. Su nariz estaba muy cerca de su cuello, y ella temblaba cada vez que sentía su respiración. Temblaba. El corazón de Haruka latía con rapidez, y apenas y podía respirar. Mamoru no quería soltarla, la sentía tan indefensa entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío incontrolable recorrió su cuerpo cuando Haruka se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. El corazón de Mamoru también latía con rapidez. El samurai se separó intempestivamente de ella y rodándose un poco, suspiró. Le tomó un tiempo poder alzar el rostro, pero finalmente, habló.

-Todo ha terminado -Le dijo a Haruka mirándola a los ojos, ella lo miraba sin entender y tratando de disimular su respiración agitada. -Ayer acabé con la vida del Plunderer, y Wiseman se encargó de desmantelar toda la organización de Galboa. -Mamoru sonrió -Nadie fuera de Elements Networks sabe de tus habilidades, la recompensa fue retirada. Eres libre, Haruka.

-...¿...Q-Qué? -Haruka abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo -No...no...no es posible...¿cómo...qué?¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Quería que fueses la primera en saberlo. Estuve trabajando a espaldas de Daiba, pero conté con la ayuda de dos aliados interesantes, sin contar a Wiseman. Sé que parece poco creíble pero...eres libre Haruka...-Haruka no podía descifrar los sentimientos de Mamoru mientras decía esto -...Eres libre -repitió el samurai. -Yo mismo me aseguré de eso.

-Mamoru-san...

-Depende de ti cómo quieras vivir tu vida. Ahora puedes ver a tus familiares, y tener una vida normal. Podrás ir a la Universidad... -Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro de Haruka sin que ella lo hubiese esperado. -La vida no tenía que ser tal y como tus premoniciones te habían dicho que sería. Quise aprovechar el día de hoy para despedirme.

-¿...De-Des...pedirte? -Balbuceó Haruka secándose las lágrimas. Mamoru respiró profundamente y se puso en pie.

-Depende solamente de ti como quieras vivir tu vida. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Camino a casa, Haruka no pronunció palabra. Su mente estaba en blanco, ninguna premonición le mostraba qué sería de su futuro, solo quería llegar pronto a casa, apretaba su rostro para evitar llorar. Mamoru se durmió en el taxi que los llevó desde el parque hasta la casa. Haruka entró rápidamente, y el samurai se permitió observarla mientras subía la escalera después de entrar sin saludar. El vestido que tenía puesto destacaba, sin ser vulgar, sus atributos naturales. Tenía un cuerpo realmente hermoso, pero lo que más le gustaba a Mamoru eran las líneas delicadas que trazaban su rostro, y su cabello largo que se movía agraciadamente.

-Tengo que decirles algo -Le dijo Mamoru a Sierra y a Juliet que se encontraban en la sala y que todavía estaban sorprendidas con el comportamiento atípico de Haruka. Sierra frunció el ceño sin saber qué pensar. -Llamen a Igawa y Dai.

Apenas y se escuchaba un murmullo. Mamoru estaría en ese momento contándoles acerca de su victoria contra la nación de Galboa, y cómo había podido liberar a Haruka. El cuerpo de la joven reposaba bocabajo en la cama, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro y su almohada.


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de dos semanas entregarían los resultados de los exámenes finales, y entonces, Haruka habría culminado exitosamente sus estudios como bachiller. A pesar de las constantes transferencias, y teniendo que recurrir en ocasiones al estudio desde casa, Haruka pudo terminar sus estudios a una buena edad. Dentro de un mes cumpliría 18 años. Sierra se esforzaba en ultimar las preparaciones para realizarle una fiesta de grado a Haruka. Juliet manipulaba a Igawa a que la ayudara a escoger un vestido para la fiesta de la joven mientras le acariciaba el hombro con suavidad. Haruka se encontraba sentada en la sala. Hace aproximadamente un mes que no cruzaba muchas palabras con Mamoru, ya ni siquiera entrenaba con él. Todos en la casa se habían alegrado de saber que Haruka podría tener una vida normal, y ella no pudo sino agradecerles por toda su dedicación a su causa. Aún así, la casa se sentía un poco triste, por eso aún Juliet se involucraba en la planeación de la fiesta de Haruka. La joven rubia cerró sus ojos y pensó en Mamoru, empezó a recordar su abrazo, y casi de inmediato empezó a sonrojarse, se abrazó a sí misma intentando recordar la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?¿Estás loca? -Le dijo Dai mientras se comía un lollipop. El motociclista acababa de entrar a la casa sin que ella lo hubiese notado y chistando, fue camino a la cocina. Haruka no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, sus sentidos se habían nublado de manera que no había percibido la entrada del ruidoso Dai. Mamoru estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, ella solo lo veía a la hora de comer, el resto del tiempo él se encargaba solamente de entrenar y salir en las noches con Igawa. Las cosas se habían calmado tanto, que incluso, había días en que no era necesario que salieran. Mamoru había realizado un muy buen trabajo, todos en la organización apoyaban su trabajo y ya no lo consideraban una amenaza, sino un aliado importante. Haruka tenía ahora la libertad de salir con sus compañeros, lo cual de todos modos, no hacía.

* * *

Era el último día de clases, y todos en el curso habían planeado ir a festejar después que hubiese acabado la jornada. Tachibana Haruna, una joven de cabello negro liso y lentes de marco grueso se unió a la celebración, lo cual no era típico en ella. El curso fue un rato a jugar en una sala de juegos. El grupo se dividió en parejas, y los jóvenes se dejaban vencer por sus inexpertas acompañantes, que lucían aterrorizadas ante las peleas. El joven que quedó con la disfrazada Haruka, había sido vencido ya unas cinco veces por ella, quien seriamente disparaba a la pantalla. Esto no era divertido para él. El muchacho se alejó de ella por completo cuando la aparentemente delicada joven alcanzó más alto puntaje que él en la prueba de fuerza. Un puño compacto acabó con el romance.

Las muchachas volvieron a juntarse en un grupo mientras comían helado, Haruka era la novedad, por lo que se vio acosada por los comentarios y preguntas de sus compañeras. Querían saber dónde vivía, si tenía novio, y cómo hacía para tener un cuerpo tan tonificado. Haruka respondía algunas cosas, mientras recordaba a Juliet arrepentida de alguna vez haber pensado que era superficial. Nuevamente todo el curso se reunió para entrar en el karaoke. Durante la siguiente hora, todos se arrepintieron de que la callada Haruna los hubiese acompañado esa noche. No tenía una mala voz, pero una hora de canciones deprimentes cantadas de forma agresiva tenía a todo el grupo pensando si la joven se había adelantado a tomar unos tragos. Haruka se aburrió en una hora de su actuación dramática y se bajó de la mesa. Pensó que salir con sus compañeros le ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de sus ganas de golpear a Mamoru, pero estaba aburrida de observar las inmadureces y las insignificantes técnicas de conquista de los adolescentes. A Mamoru le hubiese bastado con una de sus sonrisas malévolas para tener a sus pies a todas las jovencitas, pensó Haruka mientras tomaba un vaso de té...un momento...se supone que quería golpearlo.

Tres horas después, algunas parejas se encontraban acurrucadas abrazándose, mientras otros cantaban tomados de las manos. Haruka estaba al borde del aburrimiento, por lo que aprovechó que parte del grupo se iba para salir con ellos. De algún modo, al grupo le pareció inteligente atravesar un callejón para buscar una calle donde tomar un bus. Haruka se ajustó su bufanda al cuello y caminó detrás de ellos. Habían cuatro hombres sospechosos al frente, protegiendo una puerta. Debía ser una reunión de un naciente grupo criminal. Mamoru les haría una visita en su tiempo. Cuando el grupo se iba acercando a ellos, los hombres empezaron a susurrar comentarios obscenos hacia las jóvenes, acercándose a ellas.

-Preciosa, ven acá...mamacita...-Uno de ellos se acercó hacia una de las muchachas y le apretó los glúteos, el joven que la había acompañado toda la noche se movió para defenderla, pero retrocedió cuando el hombre le mostró dentro de su chaqueta un arma. "Amateurs" pensó Haruka. Desesperadamente, el grupo avanzaba lentamente sin poder defenderse, y se afanaban en acercar a Haruka a ellos para que no le pasara nada mientras los cuatro hombres los amenazaban por los costados. Haruka estaba calmada.

-Lindas piernas...-Le dijo uno de los hombres acariciándole uno de sus muslos mientras ella pasaba. Haruka se contuvo, y el grupo, caminando rápido, logró alcanzar la calle. Todos se sentían atemorizados y se afanaron en tomar taxis en lugar de esperar el bus.

-Tachibana-san, ven con alguno de nosotros. -Le dijo una de sus compañeras todavía asustada. Haruka sonrió agradecida con su preocupación.

-No te preocupes, yo me iré por este lado. -Después de despedirse de sus compañeros, Haruka caminó por una calle aledaña, y cuando todos se habían ido, se devolvió. La peluca y las gafas estaban guardadas en su bolso, y una preciosa rubia volvía a cobrar venganza.

* * *

Tantas semanas sin entrenar habían aumentado sus ansias de poner en juego sus habilidades. Haruka caminó decidida hacia los delincuentes. Cuatro hombres, armados, repasó en su cabeza, tal y como le había enseñado su maestro. Al observar a la indefensa joven, dos de los hombres se movieron.

-Hermosa, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? -Uno de los hombres extendió una de sus manos para agarrar los pechos de Haruka. Intentando sonreír como una demente, al mejor estilo de su samurai favorito, Haruka tomó la mano de su agresor y con unos pocos movimientos lo levantó del suelo y haciéndole girar en el aire, lo dejó caer.

-Imbécil...¿qué fue lo que hiciste? -Haruka apenas se movió y logró asestar un puño en el hígado del segundo atacante, el cual se torció de dolor y cayó arrodillado al suelo. Los otros dos delincuentes corrieron hacia donde estaba Haruka, abalanzándose sobre ella. Con dos pasos medidos, Haruka pudo esquivarlos, haciéndolos caer al suelo. No era una situación suficientemente peligrosa para que una premonición apareciese ante ella. Tres de los hombres lograron levantarse y se apresuraron a sacar sus armas.

-Se acabó el juego, niñita -Murmuró uno de ellos apuntándole. Haruka sonrió levemente mientras las premoniciones aparecían en su mente.

* * *

Inicialmente, tres de los cuatro delincuentes habían intentado golpearla con el arma para hacerla perder el conocimiento. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, pero Haruka les daba golpes concisos mientras se burlaba, intentado que tomaran seriedad. Después de 10 minutos de fallar sus golpes, los agresores respiraban con dificultad. Haruka empezaba a aburrirse.

-Vamos, vamos -Les decía, incitándolos. El cuarto agresor seguía arrodillado en el suelo retorciéndose, Haruka le daba la espalda. Su oído le avisó antes que sus premoniciones, que el hombre del hígado herido le apuntaba desde el suelo. Iba a disparar. Haruka cerró los ojos. Antes de recibir los resultados de sus premoniciones, el instinto que había intentado aprender de Mamoru le indicó que debía moverse con rapidez hacia la izquierda. El disparo pasó cerca de ella sin tocarla, y girando con rapidez, la joven le asestó una patada en la nuca al hombre apoyado en el suelo, dejándolo sin conocimiento. Bueno, ya había conseguido probar que podía evadir una bala sin necesidad de apoyarse en sus premoniciones. Mamoru le había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que sus premoniciones no eran definitivas, y que se podía hallar un nuevo camino simplemente apoyándose en el instinto de lucha. Los tres hombres miraron paralizados a Haruka, y antes de que pudieran disparar, perdieron la conciencia. Haruka se alegró de que el grupo de agresores al menos utilizaba silenciadores y no habían podido atraer al resto de la pandilla con el ruido.

* * *

Sin palabras. Así se sentía el samurai. Igawa se hubiese burlado de él si lo hubiese visto mirando a Haruka con la boca entreabierta. Mamoru no podía evitar sentirse emocionado mientras una tranquila Haruka se movía ágilmente entre un grupo de gorilas sin ningún tipo de experiencia aparte de las peleas callejeras. Rostro en alto, mirada altiva y burlona, y patadas prácticamente perfectas. Wow. En poco tiempo el show había terminado, por lo que Mamoru se vio obligado a salir de su escondite mientras trataba de disimular su impresión. Haruka se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en sus piernas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba más emocionada que cansada. Alzando la vista, vio a Mamoru y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Esto había sido realmente divertido.

-Mamoru-san...-dijo intentando dejar de reírse, Mamoru sonreía.

-¿No crees que está un poco tarde para que estés en la calle? -Haruka se acercó corriendo hacia un guardaespaldas cuyos servicios parecían ya no ser necesarios.

-Estuve genial, ¿verdad? -Mamoru intentaba ocultar su risa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Vámonos. -Mamoru empezó a caminar hacia la calle. Haruka lo siguió y llena de vigor por la reciente pelea, tomó el brazo de Mamoru y caminó a su lado.

-Estuve genial.

-No.

-Esquivé una bala sin necesidad de apoyarme en mis premoniciones. Estuve genial.

-No.

-Te quitarás la barba.

-No.

-Te teñirás el cabello.

-No, yo no soy quien salgo a la calle a buscar pelea en un callejón imitando a los demás. Estás mal de la cabeza.

-Puedo prestarte uno de mis uniformes, así quedarías igualito.

-Pequeña delincuente, te crecerá barba. -Haruka apretaba con firmeza el brazo de Mamoru, sin querer soltarlo. Podía observar la sonrisa orgullosa de Mamoru mientras bromeaban caminado por la calle, con dirección a su casa.

* * *

Llegando a la esquina, Haruka soltó a Mamoru. Se sentía algo fatigada por la caminata, mientras que a Mamoru no parecía importarle. La joven se apresuró a la cocina, dejando su maletín y su bufanda sobre el mueble. Necesitaba tomar agua, mucha agua. Mamoru entró lentamente, y pasando por la cocina murmuró: -Lindas piernas... -Mientras subía la escalera, pudo escuchar la risa de Haruka.

* * *

Esa noche, Hijikata Mamoru se quedó dormido mientras sonreía. Le había costado aproximadamente una hora conseguir que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyera. No era un hombre que se impresionara con facilidad, pero seguía dando vueltas en su mente la forma perfecta de una patada, y los giros rápidos y precisos ejecutados por un cuerpo hermoso. Lejos estaba aquella Haruka asustadiza, que se escondía tras sus espaldas. Haruka era una mujer. Mamoru suspiró varias veces intentando liberar la tensión que lo invadía. Cada tanto se reía y se mordía el labio inferior.


	4. Chapter 4

Durante los cincos días siguientes, Mamoru estaría de viaje. Había anunciado, presionado por las demandas de Sierra, que estaría de vuelta a tiempo para la fiesta de grado de Haruka, específicamente, regresaría el mismo día. Mamoru volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, frío, distante, y sin decir nada más, se fue. En el cuarto de Haruka había dejado una nota que decía "Decide sin presiones.", sí, después de su graduación, Haruka tendría que decidir entre una vida normal o una peligrosa vida al lado de Mamoru. ¿Por qué tendría ella la capacidad de decidir el futuro de Mamoru? Haruka pensaba continuamente si él habría aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio viendo que ella no tenía más opciones, pues necesitaba de su guardaespaldas para sobrevivir; ahora que él mismo la había hecho libre, ¿tendría alguna otra cosa en mente? Ya no tenía porqué sacrificarse por ella, pues no era necesario ¿sacrificarse?...En realidad no había mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, pues la joven era arrastrada de aquí para allá por las dos mujeres de la casa. La tarde estaba programada exclusivamente para buscar un vestido, por lo que después de preparar el almuerzo de todos y lavar los platos, Haruka fue obligada a cambiarse rápidamente y a salir con ellas. Rojo, amarillo, vinotinto, rosado, negro, blanco, Juliet y Sierra no parecían decidirse sobre qué color y qué tipo de vestido sería el mejor para la joven.

-Sal, sal -La llamaban para que saliera del vestier.-No, ese no -Anunciaban después de observarla un rato. Haruka se había convertido en una diversión para las anteriormente enemigas, y ahora unidas por la moda, Juliet y Sierra. Haruka entonces tomaba otro vestido y entraba a probárselo. Realmente le parecía aburrido esto, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. ¿Había sido Haruka forzada al estilo de vida violento de Mamoru? ¿Sufría de algún tipo alterno de síndrome de estocolmo? Para ella era evidente que, pese a haber nacido en un hogar tranquilo y lleno de paz, la lucha la hacía sentir viva. Sí, había algo que realmente no le gustaba, y eso era que alguien saliese lastimado por su culpa. En cuatro años muchos habían sido heridos para protegerla, y especialmente, cicatrices nuevas salían sobre las viejas cicatrices de Mamoru cada vez que se había enfrentado con los peligrosos oponentes que buscaban matarlo y secuestrarla.

-Sal, sal -Haruka no se preocupó en verse en el espejo antes de salir, pero los ojos brillantes y las bocas entreabiertas de Juliet y Sierra le indicaron que finalmente habían encontrado el vestido. -Hermoso, hermoso, te queda hermoso -Le dijo Sierra sonriente. Haruka buscó un espejo cercano para verse, era un vestido realmente bonito, más corto de lo que ella tenía pensado, pero realmente elegante y sencillo. El azul rey del vestido destacaba sus ojos, y los hombros descubiertos le hacían recordar aquella tarde en que Mamoru la había abrazado. Haruka sonrió realmente complacida.

-Me encanta -dijo, y Juliet y Sierra le devolvieron la sonrisa apoyándola.

* * *

Camino a casa, Juliet y Sierra hablaban sin parar sobre el color de los zapatos, finalmente decidiendo que debían ser plateados. Ahora, hablarían acerca de los accesorios. Haruka suspiró caminando detrás de ellas, se habían olvidado por completo de su existencia y su capacidad de opinar, pero en cierto modo esto le alegraba, pues no estaba muy concentrada. Su abuela, Haruka pensaba en ella todos los días, ¿cómo estaría? Tenía tantos deseos de verla. El taxi se detuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, como era precaución entre ellos, y las tres despampanantes mujeres caminaron hacia su casa. Igawa las recibió, abriéndoles la puerta.

-¿Cómo les fue? -Preguntó mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-Encontramos el vestido -Resumió Haruka algo cansada. Juliet y Sierra se llevaron el vestido al cuarto de Haruka con el compromiso de buscar en internet un peinado apropiado. Igawa se sentó en el mueble, y Haruka se sentó a su lado.

-Toma -Le dijo Igawa extendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias, Igawa-san.

-¿Cansada?

-No tienes idea...

-Haruka, Haruka, te vas a graduar, no puedo creerlo. -Le dijo Igawa divertido.

-Sí...

-¿Ya pensaste qué quieres estudiar?

-¿Ah?

-¿Ciencias computacionales? ¿Física cuántica tal vez? -Igawa empezaba con sus bromas.

-Eh...No lo creo, digamos que he estado muy ocupada los últimos años tratando de sobrevivir contra organizaciones terroristas internacionales, como para pensar en qué estudiar. -Igawa soltó una leve risa y luego suspiró. Haruka notó entonces que estaba algo triste.

-Haruka...Me siento muy feliz que hayas podido encontrar una solución. Parecía imposible pero, realmente me siento muy feliz. Sea cual sea el camino que tomes, no voy a olvidar que llegaste a esta casa y me libraste de vivir durante años con el carácter sombrío de Mamoru. -Haruka se rio entre dientes -Poder ayudarte, aunque fuese solo un poco, me hizo sentir que de alguna manera le pagué a mi hermana, la cual no pude proteger. -Igawa, siempre sonriente, había cuidado de ella como si fuese su hermano mayor. -Gracias. -dijo finalmente, y le sonrió a Haruka. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias a tí, Igawa-san -murmuró Haruka mientras le daba un abrazo. Repentinamente se oyó un grito, y después de eso, alguien se cayó rodando por las escaleras. Haruka e Igawa rompieron su abrazo y se dieron vuelta. Juliet estaba tirada en el piso, y los miraba avergonzada. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-¡Ayuda! -Gritó Juliet demandando que Igawa la ayudara a levantarse.

-Ah... -Igawa se apresuró a ir a ayudarla. Haruka miró a Juliet por encima del hombro y se echó a reír. La morena la miraba con furia. Condenada niña.

* * *

Estando tan lejos de casa, la imagen que los lentes proyectaban en su retina era prácticamente inútil. Con varios días de viaje, y sin pedir ayuda, Mamoru estaba cerca de alcanzar su objetivo. Antes de continuar se acercó a un teléfono público e hizo una llamada. Esperó mientras el teléfono timbraba.

-¿Sí?

-Igawa, soy yo.

-Ah...Mamoru...¿qué hay de nuevo? -La voz del técnico se escuchaba algo cansada, Mamoru podía percibir que era temprano en la mañana.

-Quería saber cómo estaba todo.

-¿Todo? -Igawa estaba un poco lento ese día -Ah...bueno, Sierra y Juliet han estado trabajando todos estos días en la fiesta de Haruka, ya compraron los vestidos, creo...y no tengo la menor idea de qué están haciendo ahora...solo, vienen y van. Mañana es el grado, en la mañana, vamos todos a la escuela a acompañarla, hasta Dai irá.

-Seguramente no por su propia voluntad. -A Igawa le parecía incómodo que Mamoru lo hubiese llamado solo para charlar.

-Emm...y ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va todo? -Igawa trataba de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Bien.

-Ok... -Igawa se sentía cada vez más incómodo, Mamoru no hablaba pero tampoco parecía que quería colgar. "Igawa-san, buenos días" Mamoru pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Haruka. -Haruka, buenos días, adivina quién...-¡No!- Mamoru interrumpió a Igawa antes de que pudiese terminar. "¿qué pasó?" Mamoru se mantenía en silencio para poder escuchar la voz de Haruka con la mayor fidelidad posible. -No, no es nada, Haruka. -Igawa suspiró cerca del teléfono, "ok, ya te preparo el desayuno" dijo finalmente Haruka mientras su voz se disipaba a la distancia. Silencio.

-¿Mamoru? -Nuevamente, la voz de Igawa.

-¿Eh? -Más silencio incómodo. Igawa se tomaba el cabello sin saber qué decir, mientras Haruka lo miraba extrañada desde la cocina. Igawa se levantó y caminó hacia el taller.

-Mamoru, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero conseguiste proteger a Haruka hasta el final, y ahora, gracias a ti, ella podrá tener una vida normal. -Igawa trataba de medir las reacciones del samurai. Apenas y escuchó un gruñido de aprobación. -Ella, podría irse con su abuela, tener una vida normal...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -Por supuesto, hablar con indirectas no era algo que funcionaría con Mamoru.

-Hermano...Haruka tiene la posibilidad de irse, tal vez no la veas más nunca, ¿vas a permitirlo? -Igawa se escuchaba un poco agitado, sin que Mamoru lo hubiese notado, su compañero había estado muy pendiente de ellos. Bueno, era el único que había escuchado cuando Mamoru le había dicho a Haruka que aceptaría casarse con ella.

-No está en mí decidir. Haruka escogerá aquello que la haga más feliz.

-Sí, obviamente, pero...¿tú qué quieres? -Mamoru se quedó en silencio, su deseo había sido siempre que Haruka viviera libre de temores, que aprendiera que era ella quien determinaba su futuro, y no las premoniciones que aparecían en su mente. Haruka no había tenido otra opción, su familia había sido asesinada, no tenía más nadie a quien acudir; cuando apareció ante él, Mamoru pudo experimentar por primera vez, que sus habilidades servían para algo más que para sí mismo. -¿Mamoru?

-Aunque parezca descabellado, no me imagino con ninguna otra mujer -Igawa tragó en seco ante la respuesta de Mamoru, el samurai hablaba con propiedad, sin ningún tipo de duda y tal vez con un poco de alivio. -Quisiera estar a su lado mientras me sea posible...pero ese no es tu problema, Igawa.

Mamoru colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más, Igawa quedó con la boca abierta y profundamente avergonzado. No esperaba que Mamoru en realidad respondiera de esa manera. El demente samurai estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

-¡Igawa-san! -Haruka estaba frente a él -Llevo bastante rato llamándote, ya está listo el desayuno, vamos. -Igawa apenas y la miró, y casi cayéndose al levantarse, caminó como un autómata hasta la cocina. -¿Qué le pasa? -Dijo Haruka, y suspiró.

* * *

Dai, Igawa, Sierra y Juliet miraban desde el público mientras Haruka recibía su diploma.

-¡Woo-Hoo! -Gritó Igawa aplaudiendo. Algunos padres voltearon, ese grupo de cuatro personas con vestimentas extrañas hacían mucho escándalo para una jovencita de cabello negro y lentes, con una apariencia más bien tranquila. Haruka se despidió de sus compañeros y corrió hacia donde estaba su familia. Dai apenas y la saludó, Sierra e Igawa no podían dejar de felicitarla exageradamente, como era común en ellos, y Juliet parecía un poco aburrida. Su semblante cambió cuando hubieron llegado a la peluquería, por supuesto, Dai e Igawa siguieron su camino a casa. Cabello, uñas, maquillaje. En unas dos horas, las tres mujeres estaban listas. Tomando un taxi, llegaron a casa.

* * *

En poco tiempo empezarían a llegar los invitados. Haruka ya estaba acostumbrada a la ausencia de personas de su edad en las fiestas concernientes a la organización, por lo que pasaría su velada con el grupo de adultos que habían dado todo de sí para ayudarla y protegerla durante los últimos años. Después de haber tomado un rápido baño, cuidando no arruinar su cabello y maquillaje, Haruka entró en su cuarto. Se quitó la toalla y terminó de secarse. En la pared se encontraba colgado el vestido, junto con un conjunto de lencería que Juliet había insistido en comprarle, más abajo estaban los zapatos, y sobre el tocador todos los accesorios junto a una caja de regalo. Haruka se miró al espejo, tocándose el abdomen. Acarició con sus dedos la cicatriz de una bala que la había alcanzado hace dos años. Recordó los días en el hospital, la insípida comida, y el empalagoso pudín de arequipe que Mamoru había hecho para ella el día que regresó a casa. Haruka sonrió. El rostro preocupado y lleno de ira de Mamoru. En esos días su guardaespaldas había parecido lleno de culpabilidad, pero tal cosa no lo detuvo para que le diera a Haruka, cada día en el hospital, un sermón acerca de la lucha, como queriendo enseñarle las lecciones que no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle para que el disparo no la hubiese alcanzado. "Mamoru-san" pensó Haruka. En el marco del espejo había un pequeño cuchillo que Mamoru había lanzado demostrándole a Haruka su increíble puntería aún sin sus lentes. Un centímetro a la izquierda y hubiese causado la histeria de Sierra al ver el espejo quebrado y a Mamoru en el cuarto de Haruka. La joven se puso la ropa interior después de echarse crema en el cuerpo. Seguía pensando que a causa de su cobardía sus padres habían muerto, pero desde que conoció a Mamoru, había aprendido a no rendirse aún si todo era oscuro, siempre había alguna manera de sobrevivir y de cambiar el resultado de las cosas. A pesar de que hace aproximadamente doce años que el samurai existía en su mente, Haruka no encontraba la manera de aburrirse de él. Era realmente complicado haberse enamorado de Mamoru. Sin abrir la caja, Haruka sabía que había en ella; en la tarjeta se leía "De: Daiba Tatsumi & Sparky Para: Haruka Touyama", adentro estaba la tiara de diamantes con la que Haruka se había visto bailar con Mamoru en una premonición. Poniéndose el vestido, y luego los zapatos, Haruka estaba ya casi lista para bajar. Agregó un delicado collar plateado y unos pequeños aretes, y finalmente, la tiara.

* * *

Saliendo de su cuarto, pudo escuchar el ruido producido por los invitados, todos parecían muy animados. Bajó la escalera para encontrarse con una ovación: -¡PRINCESA! -Gritaron al unísono los agentes mientras aplaudían. -¡Hermosa, hermosa! -exclamaban. Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y empezó a recibir abrazos de felicitación. Kilo, Alpha, Foxtrot, India, Charlie, todos estaban allí, Juliet y Sierra se acercaron orgullosas a abrazarla, la morena tenía el cabello recogido en un tocado y lucía su cuerpo en un ceñido vestido dorado, Sierra, casi al borde del llanto, se veía hermosa con un vestido rojo y el cabello peinado a un lado.

-Felicidades, Haruka, te ves hermosa -Sierra le hablaba con ternura, como si fuese su propia hija, y le arreglaba el cabello algo nerviosa.

-Gracias. -Haruka se sentía avergonzada a pesar de que ya sabía que todos iban a explotar en emoción al verla esa noche.

-Estás vestida perfectamente para una infiltración, no creo que alguien pudiese rechazarte. -Juliet le guiñó el ojo a Haruka. Apoyado en una pared, Igawa la saludó algo tímido. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Igawa estaba utilizando un traje entero.

-¡Igawa-san! -Haruka se acercó a él sonriente.

-Sí...yo sé...debe verse muy extraño.

-No, no, te queda muy bien, te ves muy bien. -Juliet sonreía orgullosa de su trabajo.

Alpha realizó un brindis para celebrar el logro de Haruka y la victoria contra la nación de Galboa. Ya empezaba a entrar en detalles tácticos y logísticos cuando Sierra gritó: "¡Brindemos!", lo cual todos hicieron gustosos. Haruka recibió muchos regalos esa noche, y se movía alrededor de la casa atendiendo a los invitados. Foxtrot se atrevió a sacarla a bailar, al igual que Kilo e incluso Alpha. En cuestión de horas, la casa estaba llena de gritos y algarabía, mientras algunas parejas bailaban y otros comían. De repente, la sala quedó en silencio cuando Igawa abrazó a Juliet y ella lo besó, los agentes observaban desconcertados ese desenlace inesperado, Dai sentado junto a ellos, había dejado caer una chupeta decepcionado. Juliet pudiendo escoger entre él o Igawa, había escogido al nerd. Genial. Juliet se incomodó con el silencio y abriendo los ojos gritó: "¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?!", los agentes, divertidos al ver a la especialista en espionaje sonrojada, irrumpieron en carcajadas, a la vez que dejaban sola a la pareja. Dai no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces para salir de allí.

* * *

Haruka aprovechó para salir a la puerta y tomar un poco de aire. En esta ocasión, Haruka no se había afanado en acompañar a Mamoru, pues sabía que regresaría, de hecho, llegaría pronto. Abriendo la reja, Mamoru entró en la casa. Haruka levantó la mirada. En el hombro traía el equipaje que se había llevado consigo, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un traje negro con una corbata color vinotinto. En su mano traía una rosa blanca. Haruka no se preocuparía en esta ocasión de controlar su respiración, pues sabía que de no serviría de nada; caminó hacia él. Mamoru sonrió al verla.

-Mamoru-san...-Dijo Haruka nerviosa. Mamoru le extendió la rosa.

-Felicidades, Haruka -Ella tomó la rosa en su mano y se quedó mirando a Mamoru. Ella sabía que vendría, ella sabía cómo iba a estar vestido, ella sabía que le iba a regalar una rosa blanca. Aún así, ella no pudo controlar su nerviosismo y su alegría al verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru entró a la casa y Haruka lo siguió. Después de saludar a sus compañeros y de hablar un rato con Alpha, el samurai volvió al lado de su discípula. Hace cinco días que no se veían. Mamoru pasó un buen rato sin hablar, se limitó a sentir el calor de Haruka a través del hombro que tenía apoyado en él, y a recordar su aroma.

-Te ves bien -Dijo Mamoru entre dientes, a lo cual Haruka sonrió complacida.

-Gracias.

-Aunque me parece que el vestido está algo corto. -Haruka lo miró haciendo una mueca, a lo cual Mamoru soltó una pequeña carcajada. No era que la cara de Haruka fuese tan graciosa, sino que al samurai le agradaba estar allí, junto a ella, la responsable, madura, laboriosa y caprichosa Haruka.

-Tu también te ves muy bien, Mamoru-san. -Haruka se rodó un poco acercándose a Mamoru y apoyando su cabeza sobre él. -Mira, estoy más alta.

-Has alcanzado la altura suficiente para que puedas bailar conmigo. -Mamoru se separó de la pared y le extendió una mano a Haruka. La reluciente mujer tomó la mano de su acompañante. No importaba cuanto quisiera lucir como una adulta delante de él, toda su actuación se desvanecía al mirarlo. Mamoru y Haruka caminaron de la mano hacia la improvisada pista de baile, finalmente, Mamoru la tomaba de la mano. Los agentes los observaban disimuladamente, el sanguinario samurai y la niña que había crecido para convertirse en una valiente mujer, definitivamente eran una pareja que valía la pena mirar.

* * *

Mamoru posó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Haruka, y entrelazó su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de ella. Haruka puso su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Mamoru. Sin soltar la mano de Haruka, Mamoru se quitó los lentes, los guardó en su traje, y sonrió. El samurai empezó a mover sus pies al ritmo de la música, Haruka lo siguió. Las manos entrelazadas danzaban cerca del rostro de Mamoru. Sus movimientos eran precisos y llenos de gracia. Mamoru tenía sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Haruka, ella miraba sus ojos grises. A medida que la canción avanzaba, sus cuerpos se iban juntando. Mamoru acercaba su rostro a la mano de Haruka que tenía agarrada. Haruka sonreía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero a la vez, se sentía en paz. El olor de Mamoru la rodeaba, con su mano podía sentir un costado de su cara, y de tanto en tanto, la cicatriz alrededor de sus ojos. La calidez de Mamoru era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura. Haruka apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Mamoru, y en esta ocasión, él no se apartó.

Apenas la canción se acabó, Foxtrot e India se abalanzaron encima de Mamoru, separándolo de Haruka. El samurai los miró con desagrado, y Sierra aprovechó para llevarse a Haruka. Mamoru se puso sus lentes de vuelta y vio a Haruka mientras se alejaba. Unas horas después, a Juliet le había parecido divertido darle algo de vino a Haruka, cuando Sierra la vio, el pacto de amistad formado entre ellas se dio por terminado.

Tres de la mañana, después de haber sido interceptado por Alpha, quien quería conocer los detalles de su plan ejecutado para atrapar al Plunderer, Mamoru no había hablado con Haruka el resto de la noche. A esta hora, algunos dormían en el piso, Kilo y Sierra hablaban en voz baja, Dai tomaba con Charlie y Haruka estaba dormida en el mueble. Mamoru suspiró, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó arriba.

* * *

Haruka movió su mano y apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se retorció, y se levantó, la chaqueta de Mamoru le cubría los hombros y la espalda, la puso a un lado y se sentó en la cama, estirándose. Mamoru la observaba desde una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

-M...Mamoru-san... -La presencia de Mamoru en su cuarto no era algo que ella hubiese esperado a primera hora en la mañana.

- Y bien, dime, ¿qué has decidido?

-¿Ah? -Mamoru había preguntado seriamente. Haruka se compuso y se sentó de manera que estuviesen de frente. Respiró hondo y miró a Mamoru con firmeza y sin ningún tipo de duda. Esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Quisiera permanecer a tu lado, si me lo permites -Dijo Haruka con una voz suave y templada. Mamoru no pareció reaccionar.

-Está bien -Mamoru se peinó el cabello hacia atrás mientras bostezaba. -Vamos a casarnos.

-¿Qué?¿Casarnos?

-Ya hablé con tu abuela, tu vestido estará completo en unos días. -Haruka no sabía que decir.

-...¿Oba-san...qué? -Ninguna premonición la había preparado para esto. Mamoru se acercó a ella y tomando su mano le puso un anillo. Las manos de Mamoru temblaban ligeramente. El samurai alzó su rostro para esperar la respuesta de su discípula, la cual estaba profundamente sonrojada sin que él pudiese verlo. Haruka miró el anillo que estaba en su mano, un sencillo y delicado anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de estrella, como la cadena que ella había usado cuando se conocieron.

-¿Te parece bien el día de tu cumpleaños?

-¡¿En dos semanas?! -Haruka no podía pensar con claridad, Mamoru trataba de sonar lo más casual posible, pero ella podía notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Sería posible? Mamoru se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Haruka, tú lo sabes... -La voz profunda de Mamoru alcanzaba hasta la última fibra del corazón de Haruka.-...Tú lo sabes. -Repitió con suavidad. Haruka sonrió mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Mamoru acercó su rostro a ella lentamente, Haruka cerró sus ojos. Podía sentir el aliento de Mamoru en sus labios, y el calor de su boca cada vez más cerca de ella. Mamoru la besó levemente. Los labios de Mamoru eran cálidos. Los pequeños labios de Haruka tenían un sabor más adictivo que el de cualquier postre que él hubiese probado. Haruka temblaba mientras Mamoru, acariciándole el rostro, la guiaba. Respiraciones entrecortadas. Haruka tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Repentinamente, Mamoru mordió el labio inferior de Haruka con fuerza, la joven se apartó enseguida.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué...qué?

-Solo quería arruinar tu primer beso, es todo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Haruka frunció el ceño y observó el rostro de Mamoru, parecía estar algo sonrojado.- Eh...lo siento Mamoru-san...este no es mi primer beso...-La boca de Mamoru se abrió exageradamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Dijo casi gritando. Haruka no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Mamoru entendió que le había mentido como una forma de venganza. Mamoru cerró la boca, tomándole un tiempo componerse, entonces, suspiró y miró a Haruka. - Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿no? -Dijo Mamoru sonriendo. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y lanzándose en sus brazos, se fundió en un abrazo con él.


End file.
